All I want for Christmas is you
by Laara-chan
Summary: Sasusaku. oneshot. tema natal.


Toda vez que um cliente saia ou entrava por aquela porta, eu conseguia ver a rua, que essa semana estava toda colorida com a pequenas luzes enfeitando as árvores e comércios. Natal, esse era o motivo de todas as ruas de Tóquio estarem naquele estado. O clima também já estava se preparando para o natal, cada dia ficava mais frio, ainda não tinha começado a nevar, mas daqui há alguns dias eu tenho certeza que as ruas estarão lotadas de neve no chão.

Paro de olhar a porta quando ouço um barulho vindo da janela que separa a cozinha e o resto do restaurante, vou até a pequena janela, abro um simples sorriso para Chouji, o cozinheiro, e pego os dois pratos e vou deixar na mesa 4, onde se encontra duas amigas conversando animadamente sobre seus namorados, não que isso me interessasse, mas as vezes era difícil evitar quando algumas pessoas conversavam tão alto.

Para explicar melhor, o lugar que me encontro se chama "Shuriken's", uma lanchonete bem conhecida pelas redondezas, principalmente pelos jovens que estudavam no colégio "Konoha High School", que ficava a 2 quadras da lanchonete, e o mesmo local que eu estudo. É um dos melhores colégios da cidade, conhecidos por seus alunos aplicados e ricos, mas no meu caso é diferente, sou uma das poucas e privilegiadas que conseguiram bolsa nesse colégio.

Oh, me esqueci de me apresentar, sou Haruno Sakura, uma garota de 17 anos, faço o 3º e último ano em "Konoha High School", tenho altura e peso médios, mas nunca liguei muito para isso, meus olhos são verde, mais precisamente verdes-esmeralda e meus cabelos são rosa e chegam até um pouco abaixo dos meus ombros. Perdi meus pais em um acidente de carro quando tinha 8 anos, morei por alguns anos com minha tia Tsunade, mas quando cheguei aos 16 anos vim para Tóquio morar sozinha, pois tinha conseguido a bolsa no colégio. Trabalho todo dia na semana nessa lanchonete há mais de um ano.

Saindo um pouco dos meus pensamentos, eu olhei ao redor, o local estava cheio, mas a maioria das pessoas já tinham feito seus pedidos, a maioria estava aproveitando seu café ou chocolate quente enquanto conversavam. Uma noite como aquela, o melhor realmente era uma bebida quentinha. Olhando para o relógio vejo que meu horário acaba em 30 minutos, sendo assim decido ir ajudar Tenten, minha melhor amiga que também trabalha na lanchonete como garçonete comigo. Pego o pano da mão de Tenten e continuo o serviço que ela estava fazendo naquela mesa suja.

– Neji não gosta de esperar... - eu falo sorrindo lembrando do namorado da minha amiga, Neji Hyuuga, eu e Tenten conhecemos ele no colégio, ele vem de uma família rica, mas isso não impediu dele se apaixonar pela minha amiga de coques.

Tenten pensou um pouco ainda, mas a saudade de seu namorado foi maior. Ela pegou seu casaco e bolsa e ao passar por mim deu um beijo na minha testa dizendo baixinho um "obrigado".

Depois de 40 minutos, peguei meu casaco preto e minha bolsa e acenei para todos da loja dizendo "até amanhã" com um sorriso de dever cumprido. Assim que soltei as portas, saindo da lanchonete, senti o sopro de vento gelado, fazendo todos os pelos do meu braço amostra arrepiarem, tratei logo de vestir meu casaco.

Corri meus olhos pela rua toda, até ver ele. Ele estava encostado numa parede do outro lado da rua, como normalmente suas vestes eram todas escuras, suas mãos estavam dentro dos bolsos, sua expressão era calma, seus olhos pretos observavam algumas crianças brincando num parquinho ao lado, seu cabelo era preto, mas algumas vezes eu tive a impressão de ver a tonalidade dos fios se tornarem azuladas, sua franja caia no rosto cobrindo um pouco os olhos, o fazendo ficar ainda mais charmoso. Aquele era Sasuke Uchiha, meu namorado.

Não lembro direito como nossa relação começou, no ano que entrou no "Konoha High School" conheceu Sasuke e seu melhor amigo Naruto Uzumaki, e por causa de trabalhos, os 3 acabaram formando uma equipe, e assim começou a amizade dos 3. Cada um era diferente do outro, Sasuke é bem calado, já Naruto é o oposto, sempre está falando e rindo, e eu, bem, eu não era muito tagarela como o amigo loiro, mas sempre fui bem animada. A amizade do trio foi tão forte, que alguns do colégio nos chamávamos de célula-tripla.

Mas foi nesse ano que nós começamos a namorar. Tudo começou num dia chuvoso, quando eu e Sasuke estávamos voltando do colégio a noite, por causa de uma aula extra, a chuva tinha começado do nada, e como minha casa estava bem perto, acabamos os dois indo para lá. Sasuke passou a noite na minha casa, e dormiu em um futon ao lado do meu, já que minha humilde casa só tem um quarto. Lembro de manhã, quando acordei, Sasuke estava acordado, me observando, e quando percebeu que eu estava acordada, ele me beijo, para mim foi algo inesperado, eu não sabia que ele tinha sentimento por mim, e com aquele beijo eu percebi meus verdadeiros sentimentos por ele.

E desse jeito, começamos a namorar, com o passar do tempo, meus sentimentos por Sasuke iam crescendo, até eu perceber que o que eu sentia por ele era amor, uma novidade para mim, já que na minha vida nunca tive tempo para pensar nisso, e sim me concentrar nos estudos para ganhar uma bolsa.

Eu sorrio com as lembranças e vou andando até o outro lado da rua, Sasuke percebe minha presença, desencostando as costas da parede e tirando os braços dos bolsos, ao ficar de frente para ele, ele me da um beijo demorado na testa e passa o braço por cima dos meus ombros, e sem muitas palavras começamos a andar em direção à minha casa.

Sinto mais uma rajada de vento, mas dessa vez não são meus braços que sofrem com o frio, e sim me pescoço e rosto. Sasuke para de andar, eu faço o mesmo, ele vira para ficar de frente para mim, e sem dizer nada ele tira seu cachecol e passa em volta do meu pescoço me puxando para mais perto, eu inc

lino um pouco mais a cabeça para poder olhar nos olhos dele, já que ele é mais alto.

Suavemente ele encosta nossos lábios, eu coloco minhas mãos nos ombros dele, ficando com nossos corpos mais próximos. Eu sinto a língua de Sasuke pedir passagem e sem precisar pensar, eu cedo, deixando ele explorar cada canto da minha boca com sua língua e logo depois eu me separo de Sasuke para poder respirar. Nossos rostos continuam próximos, eu abro um sorriso e vejo ele dar um pequeno sorriso, o que já é muita coisa vindo de Sasuke Uchiha.

Ainda segurando as pontas do cachecol em volta do meu pescoço, ele passa as duas em volta do meu pescoço deixando todo meu pescoço coberto pelo cachecol que estava a pouco tempo no pescoço de Sasuke. Voltamos a caminhar para minha casa. Eu pego um pouco do cachecol e cubro meus lábios, protegendo do frio, e sinto que ainda está quentinho e com o cheiro do meu namorado.

Sasuke pega minha mão, entrelaça nossos dedos e coloca nossas mãos dentro do bolso do seu casaco, fazendo minha mão ficar quentinha, eu encosto minha cabeça no ombro dele e sorrio. Na próxima semana eu já sabia que não precisaria pedir nada de natal, porque tudo o que eu quero está aqui comigo.


End file.
